Abyss
Abyss is a character created by Carbon Zypher. He is the first original boss to be created by a community member alone. His primary theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KN9XjiOiuoA You're Mine] by Carpenter Brut. Abilities & Toolset Abyss is a close-range boss that is useful against singular foes. He come equipped with a Greatsword that can hack, slash enemies for heavy damage or pike them for breathing room. He also has a Charge ability that allows him to not only power up but also block against projectile attacks. To catch up with quicker foes, Abyss can either use his Tether ability to grapple foes from afar or come in close by double jumping in any direction. Finally, if threatened by a large group of enemies, Abyss can use his Warp Cut ability to make short work of any foes within range. Strategy Playing as Abyss *Your Greatsword has two methods of attack. Your first method will be a large downward swing which deals heavy damage, taking out most opponents. Your secondary attack is a stab, made to keep foes away. However, both attacks take nearly a half second to damage foes, so time your attacks well. **Stabbing foes while they have less than 70 HP will run them through. Left click to end their life. *Your Charge ability will bring your blade up, replenishing your energy faster than normal and defending you from frontal attacks. Keep in mind that any attacks deflected will eat from your energy meter, and cannot protect your from raycasts/hitscans. *Your Tether ability will hook opponents from afar, pulling them closer to you for sword strikes. It costs energy to pull enemies in, and energy cost scales with the distance of the target. *Double jumping while having your sword mounted will cause you to lunge, damaging foes in any direction you’re currently looking at. Be mindful, as it eats 75 energy each time you use it. *Your Warp Cut ability (Activated while right clicking with your Charge ability) is your ultimate attack, made to take out multiple opponents at once by warping around and dealing severe damage to anyone in range. Try to activate it on a group of unsuspecting opponents, as this ability takes two seconds to fully activate. Playing against Abyss *Unless you're feeling truly suicidal, close quarters engagement is NOT an option against Abyss. If you have a decent weapon that has powerful or fast output, or a quick character, one is better off using a gun. *Abyss may be powerful, but he's only slightly faster than William; having only a running speed of 8. Use this to your advantage if you need to make a quick getaway. *Abyss can finish off even the strongest opponents alone. However, he's only equipped to deal with one enemy at a time (Save for his Warp Cut ability). Try to work together with your team to take him down! *There is one opportunity where Abyss is most vulnerable: his energy meter. Because of his high energy output, his energy recharges slower than normal, even while using his Charge ability. Try to destroy him before he charges his Warp Cut or after he's used it. Stats Trivia *Abyss, to this day, is the first community-made boss featured. *Abyss' original blade was to be more intricate. Ultimately, the creator stuck with a simple longsword design. *Abyss' base damage from his Greatsword's main attack deals 180 damage per hit, making him one of the few bosses with 1-hit KO capabilities. Category:Active Bosses Category:Hard Bosses Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Tank Category:Fighter